She Will Be Loved
by InuYasha's author
Summary: Norm and Trudy have already fallen for each other and are just starting to show how they feel. Rated M for some scenes that will be kinda graphic and of course language. Surprise ending Trudy's P.O.V.
1. The almost kiss

" Trudy! Hey Trudy wait up!" I turned, my black hair sliding along my neck, as I looked for Norm, whose voice I'd know any where.

" Norm, hey." I smiled raising two fingers to salute him. I took a drag on my smoke flicking the ash randomely.

He caught up to me his bag sliding down his arm, I pushed it softly up his arm my fingers lingering on his sholder. I saw him smile and blush lightly his cheeks turning pale pink. I took another long drag finishing the cigarette.

" Come on hot rod, let's go for a flight." I smiled at him and jerked my head to the exo-packs.

Norm smiled and picked one up strapping it to hsi face pushing the black button releasing fresh air into the pack. " Let's do this."

" Well then babe come on." I put my mask on and ducked under the bar my boots hitting the floor. I got in my baby, my Samson V8-10, strapping in and starting it up as Norm got in beside me.

" Where are we goin'?" He called over the roar of the engine.

" You'll see." I smiled lightly taking off into the sky.

AVATAR

" Oh my God Norm, you know what I could go for right now?" I asked leaning back to let the sun hit my face.

" A bottle of sun screen?" Norm asked lightly without looking up from his notebook.

" Hell no I need a good tan, but seriously I would kill for a fucking jar of peanut butter."

" A jar of fucking penut butter?" Norm looked up sceptically.

" Yes a fucking jar of fucking penut butter." (sorry little fuck happy aren't i?)

" Okay jeeze easy with the F word."

" Okay excuse me I would like a damn jar of damn peanut butter." I smiled at the shitty cuss word.

"I think I liked fucking peanut butter better."

" You would." I smiled at the sick joke.

" Oh goddam Trudy that's sick. That is just sick." I saw Norm smirk out of the corner off my eye as we got into and started the plane lifting off.

I didn't say anything, I just clicked my my tounge into my cheek and smiled easing the plane into a faster speed. I saw Norm watching and turned to look at him.

" You wanna try big boy?" I smirked lightly rasing my eyebrows.

" Oh it's on." He grabbed the stick between my knees and I briefly had a flash of what he would be touching if that stick wasn't in the way. I shook my head apalled. _Holey fucking shit I didn't not just fucking fantasize about Norm did I? _

I quickly put my hands over his and evened out the plane as it tipped too far to the left.

" Dammit Norm learn how to keep the plane level." I smiled my hands still over his.

" Like you don't like a little action."

" Sure, just not in this area." I winked and I could almost hear him swallow.

" Trudy..." I smiled at the nerves in his voice.

" Alright pretty boy take us home." I smiled as he turned the plane ina wide U back toard the mine.

I jumped out of the plane and pulled off my mask smiling hugey.

Damn I loved a good flight. Even if I wasn't nessisarily driving. It had been a few days since my flight with Norm and I hadn't seen him lately, I waved in his direction and Norm smiled cockily and opened up something wrapped in foil taking a bite.

" Mmmm Norm what ya eating shit in a bar?" I asked laughing lightly.

" Close enough. Oh and I got ya somthin'." He smiled hugely.

" What?" I asked sceptically.

" Check your bag." I raised my eyebrows and opened my bag. Nestled into one of my tee shirt was... a jar of peanut butter.

" Norm... is this..." I pulled the jar out and screwed the lid off ripping open the packaging. I stuck my finger in the jar and then pulled it out sucking my finger. " Oh God this is fucking peanut butter!" I dropped the jar of peanut butter and before I could think about it I tackled Norm in a hug.

We fell, ungracefull as hell, to the floor and I found myself nose to nose with Norm Spellman. I smiled lightly still hyper as fucking hell. I had godam fucking peanut butter!

" . Oh my God you have no idea how much I love you right now." I smiled at him, knowing I was making a fool of my self. " You should marry me. What can I do to pay you back? 


	2. A sweet moment

" No it's-it's alright Trudy I-I don't need and form of pay-pay-payment." I realised I was making his slightly nervous.

" I could get you back with suggestive favours?" I winked and saw him blush lightly.

" N-N-N-" He started to stutter.

" Norm I'm just kidding." I smiled playfully punching his sholder.

" Right." He chuckled nervously as I stuck my finger in the peanut butter again.

I glanced at him making sure to get an extra big glob of peanut butter on my index finger. I shot him a sneaky smirk.

" Trudy, no, Trudy don't you- no Trudy!" Norm started backing up as I came forward.

I jumped at him smearing his face with peanut butter. I rubbed it all over his face laughing hugely at his expression.

" There ya go now you'll taste good too." I smiled at him.

" Trudy." I screwed the lid back on my peanut butter and put it in my bag.

I couldn't stop laughing, this was fucking halarious. I bent over in half my bag falling to the ground, still laughing my ass off.

Norm picked me up and rubbed his face against mine smearing me with peanut butter. I squealed and beat on his chest realising I was acting more female than I had in years.

" Norm, put me down!" He had me lifted about two feet off the floor seeing as I was five three and he was six four.

" Hell no, this is pay back." I could feel it in ym hair as well as all over my face.

" Norm." I growled as he pinned my arms to my sides.

" Uh-un." He scolded playfully finally pulling away from me. " Watch your temper."

I merely growled as he set me on ym feet his arms still pinning mine to my side.

He shook his head again. " Some one just might have to teach you some manners." He smiled suggestively at me.

" And what exactly did you Mr. PhD have in mind?" I smiled excepting his answer I closed my eyes.

His lips were centimeters from mine when I heard some one call his name.

" Norm!" There was a slight pause. " Ah shit can you two get a room?" Norm spun around and I looked around him to see none other that Jake Sully the blue monkey himself wheeling toard us. " What the hell is on your faces? Have you two been getting into trouble or is that just shit?"

I laughed at the joke. " It's peanut butter asshole."

" Oh well Grace wants to talk to you two ASAP." He smiled and turned his chair around waiting for us to follow. I wiped my face, winked at Norm, and then caught up to Sully pushing his chair. He made a noise deep in his throat and I smaked the back of his head. He didn't like it when people pushed him, he didn't like haveing to be dependent but any one could see how beaten down and bone tired he was.

" Shut up and enjoy the fucking ride already." I continued tp push him when he didn't protest and I could feel Norm's hand, lighter than a fucking feather, on my waist.

I stopped and let him catch up, his arm strapping tigthtly around my waist. I smiled and Kept pushing Sullyu knowing Grace'd be pissed off if we were late. Grace was amazing though, she was the bravest woman I knew and never let any one every tell her what to do. Especially not Selfridge and his goon.

I saw Grace and I smiled pushing Sully over to her. She glanced at Norm, his arm around my waist, then at me pushing Sully like the criple he was, then at Sully himself.

Sully looked like hell, his pants were baggy and loose his shirt on backwards for Christ's sake. He had a beard growing and his eyes were far away from here obviousl;y thinking back to the Na'vi where he'd rather be, hell if I was him I'd wanna be bacxk on legs too.

" So Grace what'cha need?" I asked letting go of Sully's chair.

" I wanted to let you know that we'll be headed for a base up in the mountains in about a month's time." She smiled and I felt Norm's arm tighten around me.

" T-The Hallelujah mountains?" Norm spit though his teeth. His eyes were wide, excited, his face flushed.

" Ya. What do ya say Marine?" Grace smiled at Sully, my eyes falling back to Norm's green ones.

He nodded his head in the direction of the garage my baby was in and I followed willingly. We walked down empty hallways his arms still around my waist. I tucked my head into his sholder and smiled. I wasn't use to this, this feeling, this smile, this man. But I liked it, every second.

" So Mr. PhD what was it you were going to show me earlier?" I smiled clsing my eyes as we sat in the plane, which was in a far off, secluded corner of the huge garage covered by shadows.

I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to find mine. They did eventually but were soft, hesitant. He was so gentle like I was the one that would shatter into a million pieces, not knowing in then but eventually I did shatter. His hand was light as a feather at my waist.


	3. The first time, in the Samson

I smiled at the feel of his hand on my waist. It was soft, hesitant like _I _was the one who was the one who would break. I grinned though, at least he thought he needed to protect me. Right then, in that moment, I forgot everything. I forgot Sully, Grace, I forgot my family, my life, my plane underneath us, everything but this. My fingers in this man's hair, this man who I'd thought was just another science jerk. Some one who was too into the plants that were on the ground to see the poeple infront of him.

I didn't understand why I wanted him, I was so confused but I liked it. I loved the feel of his hands running down my back. They were gentle, under my shirt running up and down my spine. I shivered involintarily kissing him again. His shirt was already on the floor, my hands running up and down his suprisingly muscular chest. His arms were wirey, still muscled but they were nothing compared to his chest and stomache. I liked where we were headed so far. I bit his lip lightly and he growled, obviously something he'd picked up from his Avatar.

" Shit." I pulled away slightly. " Norm did you- you didn't- holy fuck- you just growled didn't you?" I smiled hugely at the turn on.

" Maybe." He smirked at me giving me a sexy shot of his eyes. He rolled over pressing me into the floor kissing me so hard I though he'd melt into me. Shit, no one'd ever kissed me like that. It was nothing but flesh and tounge and skin and touch and teeth and lust. He pulled away after only a second and I pulled him back unable to stay away.

His fingers were everywhere and I arched to every touch. I tightened one of my hands in his hair. It was probly too tight but he didn't say anything. I was pressed so close to him I could hear his heart beat a broken rythem that was onyl a bigger turn on. My hands found his belt and worked it off then his pants, leaving him in only a pair of boxers and socks.

He took a little longer with my flight suite, then my shirt and pants. His lips never left mine and I couldn't breathe but I loved it. I loved stealing each breathe he took only to give one back. His tounge was in my mouth, every where it could be. I was high of off his fingers as they traced over my back and down my legs racing back and forth on my spine. One hand was on my leg tracing what I thought might be algebra and the other was all over my skin his touch buring faintly. He kissd my neck and then... holy shit... he started sucking on my neck. _Norm Spellman, the dorkiest guy on all of pandora, spare Max, was trying to give me a hicky. Holy shit!_

" Norm." I gasped just that one word. His name. " I-uh-oh-uht- oh god." I moaned yes actually moaned in nothing but a sports bra and briefs no less. He had bitten my neck, just light enough to keep it from hurting and then, he licked me. _Holy shit, he fucking licked my neck. Holey shit!_ I had never expected him to do that, ever. " Where the hell did you learn that?" I pulled him tighter to me as he kept sucking on my neck.

" Not in my five years of Avatar training I'll tell you that much." His lips moved down my neck to my sholder.

I felt lower for his boxers and pulled them off. The rest of my clothes were removed and then Norm, the science ziodie with an IQ higher than my last ticket, showed me why he was a man.

" Mother fucker!" I moaned into Norm's sholder trying to be quiet. I groaned biting my lip to keep from screaming. " Fuck me!" I knew I was drawing blood but I couldn't scream, I'd never hear the end of it if we were found out.

" What do you think I'm doing?" I could hear him smile.

" Norm!" I pulled his mouth to mine.

The suddenly it hurt. I whimered and rolled my sholders tyring to dislodge the fierce hurt. I'd been hurt before sure, like when I'd broken ym leg shattering the bones. That had hurt but been no where near this painfull. This was ripping me open from the inside out and then some. Fuck this hurt.

I whimpered again and the I was on top and he was gone pulling back to look at me.

" Trudy? What'd I do are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." His lips brushed mine softly.

" I-I'm fine now... but damn that hurt... it's fine it wasn't your falt." I brushed his ruffled hair out of his eyes. " You didn't know, now come back it's cold in here." It was too, it was freezing in the back of my Samson.

He did and then we picked up where we'd left off.

AVATAR

" Trudy? Truds?" I woke up to Sully's knock on the Samson's door. He knew I usually slept in my plane.

" Shit!" I sat up feeling around for something to cover my self with. My hands found Norm's shirt and I pulled it on right as Sully opened the door.

" Dammit wheels! Just wait a second."

" Shit Trudy! Put some fucking clothes on!" He covered his face with a hand spinning his chair around.

" Screw this, Grace can come get you herself." He slid the door shut and then he was gone.

I shook my head muzzily and curled back in Norm's sleepy arms.

" Wha Jake wan?" His voice was sleepy and slurred like a drunk's.

" I don't know, and don't care." I took a deep breath my head tucked into his sholder checking my watch.

0300, who the hell would want me awake at three in the fucking morning? What the fuck did Grace want? I fell asleep again still wrapped in Norm's shirt his arms just as warm.

I'd been with Norm officially yet unofficially for close to three months and yet like everything on Pandora it felt so much longer.

When I woke up it was Grace pounding on my door this time. I sat up and put my knees together, looking around I realised I was sitting in Norm's lap and he was still laying down fast asleep.

" Trudy! Open this goddam door!" Grace barked throwing open the door as I pulled the blanket up so it'd cover Norm. " Oh damn who the hell is-" Right then Norm decided he wanted to wake up and more importantly sit up. " Norm?"


	4. My confession

" Huh?" Norm asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He saw Grace and his pupils dialated. " Shit! Grace-uh-I... ohhhhhhh shit." He lowered his head pressing his forhead into my sholder.

" It's okay Norm relax and put some fucking clothes on for Awya's sake!" She turned around and waited till he'd tugged on a pair of pants and I'd put on some briefs.

She didn't wait for me to put any clothes on she simply started talking.

" Change of plans, I need you to be able to take us up into site 22. Today. As soon as possable." Grace's voice was clipped and angry, she'd been talking to Parker reccently.

" How much time do we have?" Norm asked his arms snaking around my waist, I smiled leaning back into his sholder.

" None, now get you ass moving." Grace smiled at me and turned around walking away.

I kept Norm's shirt tight around me, I didn't want to let it go but I did. I spotted the wife beater he'd worn underneath and put that on instead my sports bra underneath it, my flight suit over it and my jeans.

Norm pulled on his shirt and boxers then his pants running a hand through his hair. He smiled at me, his face flushed and I winked cockily back.

" Damn, I'll have to start calling you Tiger." I smiled my breath coming out in a throaty gush.

" You'd be the first." He smiled lightly.

I kissed him long and slow promising for when we were alone. Then he was gone.

" So who were you banging?" I smiled at Sully's voice.

" Oh you know just Norm..." I kept stuffing things into my bag.

" Damn... you fucked Norm?" He started to laugh.

" Go ahead and laugh, holy shit I swear he's half tiger." I sighed my knees buckeling slightly. I turned to smile at Jake. " I mean fuck it was amazing. I can't wait-"

" If you value my sanity you will shut the hell up." He had a cocky smile on his face and I laughed lightly.

" Hey, hey, kiddies." Grace smiled as she climbed into my baby dropping her bag down next to her. " We're just waiting for banger boy." She shot me a wink.

" Hey guys." Norm showed up smiling hugely as he jumped into the front seat.

" Alright let's go Truds." I started up the plane and Hell's Gate fell away behind us

I smiled as my equipment started fucking up.

" Via far from here on." I smiled as Norm's eyebrow rose.

" What's Via far?"

" It's mean you gotta see where your going." I smirked again chuckleing slightly.

" You can't see anything." He eagerly searched through the fog for some sign of something.

" Ain't that a bitch?"

Then the clouds were gone and you could see everything all of it. The waterfalls with water that lead to no where and the sky a beautifull blue.

I turned to see Norm and Jake's eyes bugging out of their heads, their jaws on the floor.

" You should see your faces."

AVATAR

" Hey Truds?" Grace asked lightly.

" Ya what's up?" I ran a hand through my hair which I'd let hang around my face for once.

" Jake and I are gonna be with the Na'vi till late tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know." She smiled as she got into Bertha.

" Alright cool should I bounce or what?"

" No. No just keep Norm company." She winked.

" Ha, ha, very funny." I grimaced at her.

" Seriously though stick around, I'll see you soon." She closed the lid and then was gone.

I sat down at the table waiting for Norm to get out of the shower or... better yet... I smiled and shook my head stepping out of my flightsuit.

The shower stopped and I heard the squeak of a door opening then the pad of bare feet.

" Trudy?" Norm's voice was rough and husky. Shit that was sexy.

" Hey baby." I smiled cockily in my shorts and his wife beater.

" Where's Jake and Grace?"

" Oh they'll be gone, till tomorrow. Late." I smiled at the thought of what I'd just said.

" They'll be gone? All day and night?" I realised he was only in a pair of boxers.

" Half of tomorrow too." I grined wickedly and stood up.

He reached for me his arms winding around my waist. Fuck, I was shaking with anticipation. I'd never wanted anything as bad as I wanted this. I'd never tell him but I knew exactly why it'd hurt like a bitch last time, our first time. My first time.

He kissed me eagerly anxious like I was. In seconds his shirt was on the floor and he'd picked me up bride style carrying me to the bunk we shared dropping me on his bed. He kissed me slowly but softly. He pulled the shol ders of his shirt down to kiss my sholders and my neck kissing the large hickey he'd given me yesterday. I barely managed to cover it up.

" Sorry 'bout the hickey." His voice was still husky.

" No problem tiger, I like it." My face was in his hair as his lips went up and down my neck.

He said nothing he just kissed me. My hands were every where but where I wanted to put them. I knew I had to tell him first. Damn this was going to be hard.

" Tiger?" My breathing was already heavy.

" What is it?" His lips were still on my neck.

" You... you were my first." I bit my lip. Fuck I couldn't belive I'd said that.


	5. Sully's return

" I-I was?"

" I know you'd expect me to have slept with every guy here at least twice but no. You're my first." I pulled myself up so our bodies were touching.

Every part of me was a live wire, every place we touched. Our chests, our stomaches, our legs and groins. I could feel his heart beat and I knew mine trembled as his fingers slowly found my shirt's edge. The rest of our clothes pratically fell off.

I stifled a scream and bit my lip. God I sucked at being quiet when it came to sex. Damn though, it was hard I was already moaning but I couldn't hold back a scream. I buried my face in his sholder and screamed. He was instantly out of me and staring into my eyes.

" Tiger..." I started gasping. " Holy fuck."

I moaned again, this was Heaven twice as amazing as flying. I pulled away breathing slowly. My breath came back, and I smiled egerly at him again. I hadn't ever seen this side of him wild, unhinged, free.

My legs were already around his waist my fingers in hsi hair. I gasped and then sighed. His weight pressed down on me connecting us in more ways than one.

" Trudy!" Just my name and then, it was over. He rolled over his arms so low over my waist they were nearly groaping my ass.

I set my head on his chest and stared up at him through my eyelashes and matted hair. Sweat was rolling slowly down my temples and I couldn't stop smirking.

He smiled at me looking down his nose. He brushed my hair from my forhead and then kissed my temple so softly I almost didn't feel it.

He ran a hand from my sholders to the dip in my hip and back. Damn that felt good. Too good I was getting sleepy. I kissed his chest softly. He started to hum and then, in a very low off key voice, he started to sing.

" This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drownd the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her, when she smiles. Now how many days in a year she woke up with hope but only found tears." He hummed a few bars and continued. " Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quit the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say. This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drownd the whole world, and while she looked so sad inphotographs I absolutely love her when she smiles." He kissed my forhead again.

My arms were loosely around his neck and I could feel his pulse lightly.

" I've had you so many times but some how I want more. I don't mind spendin every day out on your corner in the pourin rain, look for that girl with a broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile." Norm pulled hsi blanket around my sholders and then I fell asleep.

AVATAR

" Trudy?" I groaned and shook my head. " Baby?"

" I s'eepin'." I grumbled.

" You have to wake up sweetheart."

" Nu-uh."

" Trudy get up."

" I don' wanna." I felt his lips on my neck and bare sholder.

" If you do, I'll give you a present." I smiled and my lips found his. The blanket fell of our sholders and we were at it again.

I lay on his chest, three times now. Shit I loved this man. I really did.

" I love you." Norm's words were a whisper in my ear, soft and hesitant.

" I'm thinking something along those lines." I kissed him once my stomache growling loudly. I was pretty sure we should eat something.

" Come on." Norm grabbed a shirt and some shorts throwing them on. I grabbed his gray shirt and put it on smiling to my self. " Here." He stopped down for me to get on his back. Feeling about fifteen, I did.

" What's for dinner?"

" Something in a bag." I lauhed and felt his sholder shaking.

Well then I hope you have a bag big enough to fit in." His neck turned red and I kissed it away.

" Let's just eat."

AVATAR

" Shit! That's the fith time you beat me! I shouldn't have taught you poker." I smiled over my cards at him.

" Oh I have some ideas on how yoiu could pay me back." I smiled at the idea, I was already in next to nothing, just his shirt and a pair of briefs.

" Can't get enough of me?" I winked and chuckled lightly.

" I've had you so many times but some how I want more." That song again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

Our clothes were suddenly on the ground and everything was perfect.

I sighed lightly and pressed my face into his chest as we lay there panting heavily. Round what was that five? God, I would end up pregnant if we didn't quit this.

Then again that didn't sound so bad. I could see it, a baby growing inside me changing me, rearranging me. A baby. My baby. Norm's baby.

We were lieing on his bed our legs tangled together my head on his chest.

" You know, you're not as tough as they say." Norm's fingers were running through my hair.

" You think?" I rested my chin on his chest so I could see his face.

" Ya. You can be tough but really your not."

" I seem tough but underneath, I've been hurt and scarred and beat up, hung out to dry, left, hurt. I act stong to keep it all inside." My eyes were any where but his face. I couldn't look at him, not now. " When I was little my mother, the only family I'd ever had, left me. Just up and left. Boys I lived with pushed me around then kicked me out when I wouldn't let them in ym pants. I was called a slut and things were hard for a long time. I found Pandora and I took the chance of escape, of hardening and forgetting. So I did."

" Trudy," I looked up at his face watching. " It's okay."

Just those two words I'd been told a million times but now, they ment something different. The fact they were actually ment not just said so I wouldn't cry.

" I know it is, now that I have you." I smiled at him as we heard a faint hiss.

" Norm? Trudy?" Shit that was Jake. I rolled off of Norm with an 'oof' and threw his shirt on. He pulled on a pair of knee length shorts and a shirt while I pulled on a pair of short shorts as he wheeled into the room. " Damn! Can't you keep it in your pants Norm?"

" No, he cant." I growled pulling myself up on my bunk. " And everytim he-"

" Fuck Trudy just leave it." He shook his head wheeling into the kitchen.

" Wheels I think you need a shave." I smiled at him, his hair was ruffled and every where a beard hovering on the edges of his face.

" Your right." He ran a hand down his face. " I have no fuckign idea where to get a razor though." At the word 'fuck' Norm looked at him guiltily. I grabbed a brush out of my bag and ripped it through my hair hurridly.

" Right well, Grace'll be here in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

" Sully!"


	6. Late

(warning Trudy is going to be acting girlyish)

Grace was pissed like totally pissed. This was going to be brutal. Shit was already hitting the walls and she hadn't even said a word yet. I jumped down from my bunk and crawled onto Norm's bed twining my fingers through his. My head found it's way to his sholder and his rested on mine. I felt sixteen rather than twenty five. (don't know if she's really that old but lets pretend shall we?) His thumb drew patterns on the back of my hand in slow even rythems, more algebra.

" Sully decided to fuck Mo'at's daughter!" Grace was screaming her face red with fury.

" You didn't. You screwed Neytiri?" Norm sat up suddenly his eyes wide. " Dammit Jake you have to know how wrong that is! She already had a mate! What the hell is your problem?" Norm growled angrily.

" You fucked Trudy, more than once so you can't go there!"

I sighed running a hand over my face. I stepped out of the small room into the kitchen my eyes falling on a calanader. I thought back to my last... shit.

" N-Norm!" I called horsely frozen in place.

" Trudy? What's wrong gorgous?" He was behind me his arms around me.

" I-I, my l-last-" I stopped taking a deep breath. " My last period was on the tenth."

" Ya so?"

" Of last month." I was racing throug the math praying I was wrong.

" I'm a week late. I was supposed to have my period the day after our first time..." I knew what this ment.

" You mean-?" He let the unfinished question hang in the air.

" Uh-huh." I felt numb and my hand automatically went down to rub my stomache, my hands over Norm's where they had slid down.

" But-"

" We didn't use protection. Never have." My voice was flat. " I'm never late for my period, my practice flights, my gaurd shift, my turn to make coffee sure but my period never." Tears pooled in my eyes as I though of exactly what I'd wanted a little piece of Norm growing in me.

Norm gently turned me around pressing my face into his chest.

" Norm, Trudy whats going on?" Grace voice was full of only concern.

" Trudy's pregnant." The words were out in the air now, nothing to hold them back.

" Are you sure?"

" My period is seven days late Grace. It was due the day after I had sex with Norm and it never came. I'm fucking prego." I was crying now tears running down my face.

" Trudy, take Norm and head back to base, Jake and I'll be fine. Talk to Laura and get checked out. See if your just late or if your pregnant. Go. Both of you." (Laura is a science zodie in the story and Max's love intrest ^^) I looked up at Norm and he nodded letting me go.

He started throwing things into our bags, our clothes randomely stuffed into each others bags as I fell into a chiar my eyes wide. There was a zip and then I was being picked up, bridal style, by Norm and a mask was pulled over my face.

" Thank Awya you taught me how to fly." Norm started the plane buckeling me in next to him. My hands were still on my stomache, I was in total shock.

" Norm." I whispered his name through unmoving lips.

" What is it?" He ran a hand through his hair as he started the plane up.

" I want this." I ran my hand over my stomache, over our baby.

" Want what?"

" Our baby. I want her-him-it. I'm not getting rid of the baby." I looked at him as he flew the Samson closer to Hell's Gate.

" You-you do?" His eyes were wide his face pale.

" I want it more tha anythign except maybe you."

" We can't get our hopes up, if your just late I mean." We touched down faster than I'd have though possable. I got out and started to run toard where I knew Laura would be.

" Laura! Laura!" I called as I got into the labratory spinning around. " Dammit Laura where are you?"

" What do you need?" Laura appeared her light brown hair pulled back at the nape of her neck her brown eyes wary.

" I need you to check me for a kid."

" Wait what?"

" I need you to check and see if I'm pregnant." I smiled at the word my hand falling to my baby.

" Who's kid?"

" Norm's." I lay down on the table pulling Norm's shirt up to show my stomache. She wiped something cold across it then ran a long metal thing over me waiting for a minute. It beeped and she smiled.

" Congrats, you're definately having a kid." The door opened and Norm walked in a punch drunk expresionn on his face.

" Norm!" I jumped up and ran over to him pressing my face into his chest.

" Baby it's okay, we can try again if you want to. We weren't even planning for one at the time-"

" I'm pregnant."


	7. I need reviews!

( Author Note: I need reviews! My self esteem is low right now! No more new chapters until I get at least two reviews!)


	8. Destruction and Carnage

We didn't talk, didn't kiss or hug, just sat there. Norm had his head in his hands

" Trudy are you sure you want this?" Norm looked up at me.

" What do you mean?" My head snapped up my hands cluthcing my stomache protectively. " Of course I want this baby. How couldn't I? It's yours."

" Trudy," He sighed looking up at me again with wide choclate brown eyes. I shook ym head snap out of it girl. " We both know Pandora is no place for a kid, hell it's not even a place for adults. There are angry thanators, pissed of Na'vi not to mention a buck of trigger happy morons. This is the most hostile place known to man, do you honestly think we should bring a child into this? We'd have to watch the baby all the time so it didn't get hrut or wander off or eat something it shouldn't. I don't want to end up having the baby only to have it die before it lives. I don't want to see you get hurt."

" Dammit Norm, it dosen't matter! I want this baby more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life! More than I want my plane, or my family. The only thing I want more than this babay is you! And that's the reeason I want this baby, you. This baby is tied to you to, not just me. You blood runs through her-his the baby's viens too. I 'm not killing something that's you. I couldn't. I can't. I woln't." I couldn't belive this, I was fucking crying. Blubbering like a baby.

" Trudy, don't." His arms were around me. I couldn't stop crying though. His hands tangled in my hair and there wasn't anything he could say or do. I just had to cry. He pulled me back into the chair and on his lap. I couldn't belive this what the hell was I doing crying? Fucking hormones. " It's alright, don't cry. We can keep the baby. I want the baby I have from the minute you told me you were late. I was worried you wouldn't want her-him, wahtever. (yes i refuse to call the baby an it) I'm comepletely thrilled ababout this baby. Our baby. Now come on please don't cry." He wiped a thumb across my face.

" We need to get back to Jake and Grace." I wiped my eyes and stood up pulling him with me.

AVATAR

" Sir I'm sorry. No hold on! You can't disrupt a link in progress it's very dangerous!" I was in the bathroom, throwing up, when I heard Nomr's panicked voice.

" Stay down sir." The voice of Mirned, one of Selfridge's toys.

" Are you out of your goddam mind?" Jake was yelling.

" You crossed a line." There was a thump and then Grace's voice.

" Jake what the hell is going on here?"

Nothing else was said and after a few minutes a plane started up and they were gone.

" Norm?" I walked out and looked around, they were gone.

Shit, I ran out cranking up my plane. I headed out for Hell's Gate praying I got there in time.

AVATAR

" Then your justafied in taking it." I ran toard the solund of Jake's voice my helmet under my arm my glasses covering the panic in ym eyes.

" Quaritch is rolling in the gun ships, they're gonna destroy hometree." You could hear the panic, even if I was trying to hide it.

Jake and Grace both moved at the same time running for the piolet lab and I was left with Norm.

" I have to go, I can't stay long." I kissed him and then turned leaving him.

" Wait, take this." He reached into his pocket and took out a necklace. A wooden charm with the Na'vi word for safe on it, strung with beads on a piece of burlap. A safe charm.

" Thanks." I smiled at him kissing him again.

" I love you."

" You too." (there's a reason she dosen't say I love you in words just wait) Then I was running back to the garage. Wainfleet was already there and waiting. He had a wicked smile on his face at what was to come. He would enjoy killing the Na'vi. Filthy bastard.

" Ya baby get some!" He smiled as he attached the gun to the holster of my baby.

I didn't say anything, I just got in stapping down and starting up. Sometimes it was better to keep it inside or at least I liked to think so. I took off following the endless stream of planes out of the garage.

We stopped in front of hometree and they dropped the gass, turning everything below us into a pure white wall of smoke and confusion. The Na'vi started firing and then he hit with the big bombs adding fire to the mix. God this was disgusting.

" All call sighns switch misles," I couldn't hear anything else.

" Ya baby get some!"

" Bring it down." The others started to fire and I hesitated my finger over the button.

" Screw this." I turned around heading back.

" Hey what the hell are you doing?"

" I didn't sign up for this shit." I started to head back to the gate.

" What the fuck Trudy, you bang some tree hugging asshole and then what? You live to serve the fucking savage animals. Your not as bad ass as I thought you were."

" I wasn't fucking any one so shut the hell up asshole." I growled angrily speeding up.

" I saw you with what ever the fuck his name is. You were banging him like your fuckign life depended on it." Wainfleet's voice was ice. " You can't lie to me Chancon."

I didn't answer him I judt landed and got out pissed as hell looking for Norm.

The soldiers were in an uproar screaming and drinking. Partying like fratboys. I looked around and saw only fire and destruction.

" Where's Sully?" I asked a randome guy I'd seen during flight practice.

" Locked up, along with the other two tree huggers." He smiled and I forced myself to do the same. I would get them out fo this.

( i got two reviews but I would appriciate more, if I get none the story goes no farther.)


	9. Martyr

" What's going on brother? Long time no see." I smiled at Rounen the guy they put in charge of gaurding Jake Grace and Norm. I'd always wanted to sock him.

The plan was simple, get Jake, Grace and Norm and then bounce.

" Hey."

" Personally I don't feel these tree hugging tartior deserve steak."

" They get steak? That's bullshit let me see that." I laughed as he bent over holding my gun to his head.

" Ya you know what that is." I smiled as he flinched.

" Trudy!" Norm smiled standing up.

" Down, all the way down." I clocked him and them shot Norm a smile. " Max!" I loaded the gun as Max ran into the room opening the bullet proof glass wall.

" Ya baby you rock!" Norm swept me up in a hug kisisng me.

" Come on let's go." We ran out the door and though a hallway keeping our heads low. The necklace Norm had given me bouncing on my neck.

" Trudy fire up the ship." I started running.

" Go." Norm was behin me in two seconds flat.

" Here." I handed him the gun pulling out another one as we stepped into the small room that held the ex-packs.

" Clear come on." I said after checking for people.

" Here ya go." He muttered handing me a mask which I strapped on running out to my Sampson.

We ran out hiding behind a crate of something before going to the Sampson. I got in swiveling the joysstick and pushing a few buttons. Norm pulled the covers from the top.

" Clear." I pushed two levers forward starting up the plane.

" Come on baby." The samson started up as Grace and Jake got there, Norm jumped down to help Grace get Jake in as I finished starting up the plane.

" Okay one two three." Norm grunted as they lifted Jake into the plane, then he got in and Grace handed him the wheel chair.

" Come on!" I called lookign back. " I'm taking fire let's go!"

" Grab my hand, uh." Norm pulled Grace in.

" We're in let's go!" I could barely here Jake past the sound of the bullets hitting metal. " C'mon let's go! Go!"

I turned and drove us out of the garage and into the open air.

" Ya, ya! Wahoo!"

" Alright yes!" Jake and Norm were hooting. I chuckled nervously, we did it.

" Every one alright back there?"

" Ya baby! Norm you good?"

" Ch'ya."

" Grace is hit."

" What?" I looked back and say Jake huddled over Grace who had a hand at her side.

" Trama Kit!" Norm's voice was full of panic.

" Trama Kit's forward on the bulkhead."

AVATAR

" Good to go." Norm called from below.

" Take it up." Jake's voice was staic like over the walkie talkie.

" Hold on I'm pulling pitch." I slowly lifted up the half of the base. The link room.

" Your clear!"

" Just keep going north get us deep in the mountains." Jake came in again.

" Copy that." My voice was empty of emotion as I tried to concentrate.

" Norm you all good up there?" I knew he asked for my benifit. I was just as worried.

" Yup still here."

" At least they can't track us not this far into the vortex." I smiled as I wound through the mountains.

" It's strongest at the tree of souls right?"

" Ya."

" Good cause that's were we're going." I sighed at how Jake had managed to be leader and decide everything. Than again, he was Jake.

I touched down in a flat plane surronded by planes waiting till Norm had gotten the building unhooked beofre landing. I got out suddenly woozy and I stumbled Norm's avatar ctaching me.

I felt like a kid, cradeled in his arms. He smiled at me, that dorky smile of his and I laughed. He set me by the door and gave my ass a playfull smack.

We didn't have time for this now though. Grace was hurt and needed help. Already Jake was with the Na'vi leaving me and Norm to help Grace. I knew she wasn't going to make it, she was too pale, this was a game of martyrs. We'd end up dieing trying to protect the Na'vi.


	10. I love you

(kinda depressing stuff at first bare with me, oh and a scene half in the bedroom/bathroom. I thought the shower should get a turn ;) just once)

Grace was dead, she hadn't gotten to the Na'vi in time, Jake, Jake was with Na'vi more and more. He was recluded since Grace died and I didn't have any idea why, he was with Neytiti, Grace wasn't his... or was she? I'd seen the way they acted around each other but still, he was with Neytiti... but Grace. She was something different.

I stepped into a too hot shower my sholder slumping. The water bit me and I didn't even notice I was screaming till Norm came in. I stood there, limp as he opened the shower and turned the water down. I stopped screaming and stood there shivering. Norm didn't say anything at all just started taking off his clothes. When they were all on the floor he got in finding my favorite bottle of shampoo running it through my hair through before rinsing it out. Then he did the same thing again and then conditoner. He found a loufa and squeezed something on it. When it touched my skin it burned but once again I didn't move I was numb. With what -pain, fear, shock,- I didn't know.

I snapped back into my body when he was bent down rubbing the loufa up and down my legs. I shivered and tried not to move. I watched his face, he was calm no expression flitting his features. He looked up at me and I wondered briefly what he saw before he was kissing me, my back pressed against the cold tile wall the water spilling over the both of us. His arms were around me, he was hunching down all six foot four of him curved around my small five three figure. Back pressed against the wall, Norm blocking everything else out, I felt safe. One of his legs was between mine trapping one of my legs between the both of his. His hands were in my hair which fell around my face clumping together. His plastered to his head making him look like a skinny wet bird. His hands were every where, his breathing heavy and quick. The shower was so small, only two step across in either way.

I pushed him back against the wall jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist. The water was hitting my back running cold by now. I shiver and Norm stubled out of the shower into the small communal bathroom. He wrapped a towel around us, and stubled into the bedroom dropping onto his bed. the towel fell away and was replaced with a sheet that barely covered my ass seeing as I was on top (deleted scene here) I knelt over him kissing his neck and sholder. He was, funnily enough, wearing his socks and the only thing I was wearing was the sheet and his necklace. His hands were on my side fingers spread wide.

" Son of a bitch!" I groaned into his sholder. The shower had been pointless sweat was rolling down my face matting my hair and making me stick to Norm. He rolled over so I was on top, I was curled in on him my feet at his knees. I couldn't breathe and I knew Jake would be back soon but all I could think about was this, Norm doing what he was doing to me.

" Ugnh." I pushed my hair out of my face with my hand the other knotting into Norm's hair. His breath came out clipped and tired. I wasn't ready to stop but it seemed everythine else was. The blanket was pushed and crumpled at my waist only covering what shouldn't be seen and the rest of me was bitten by the cold air. I groaned again kissing what ever part of his I could. My mouth found his and then our tounges were battleing for dominace in each other's mouth. Damn he was a great kisser. Where the hell did he learn this shit?

There was a faint hiss and I realised I should know what that was but right now I was too lost in everything else. I kissed Norm's ear lightly a smile on my lips.

" Jeeze." Jake's voice was half amused and disgusted at the same time.

I turned only to see him turn away as Norm pulled the sheet a little hinger on me.

" Dammit Jake! What the hell?" I growled as he went back to the link room.

" Get dressed!" I randomely grabbed one of Norm's shirts and a pair of shorts as he got dressed.

We went into the link room and sat down as the computer blinked to life.

" Jake is crazy here. It's full mobilization, they're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They got these huge pallets of mine explosives it's for some kind of shock and awe campaing." Max's face was close to the screen. I had a gun slung at my sholder, Norm did too and my hand fell to my stomache. Two months and counting.

" Freaking daisy cutters." I shook my head.

" Quarich's taken over he's rolling and there's no stopping him."

" When?" Jake's voice was hard.

" O'six hundred tomorrow."

" Max! Max!" Laura's voice was behind him.

" I gotta go." The computer blinked black.

" We're screwed." Norm's voice was hard unlike him.

I laughed bitterly. " And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't envolve martyrdom." I smiled bitterly dropping the gun into my lap. " We're going up against gun ships with bows and arrows."

" I have fifteen clans out there, that's over two thosand worriors. We know these mountains, we fly them, you fly them. They don't. Their insturments woln't work up here. Missle tracking woln't work. They have to fire line of sight. If they bring the fight to us, we have the home field advantage." He gestured through what he said.

" You know they're gonna comitt that bomber straight to the tree of souls." I hung my head looking up at him.

" I know." He nodded swollowing thickly.

" They get to the tree of souls it's over. That's they're direct line to Awya, to their ansesters. They'll destroy them."

" Then I guess we'll have to stop them." He smiled at me which I returned gaurdidly.

AVATAR

I looked into Norm's eyes as I got ready for the battle. He watched me with wide doe like eyes rimmed with red.

" Hey." He didn't respond so I stepped closer hugging him to me my arms around his neck. " It's gonna be okay Tiger."

" You're the only one going to fight. Jake and I'll be safe in the link room but you, you'll be out there fighting." A tear slipped down his face. " What happens if-"

He didn't say if I don't come back.

" I'll come back to you. I promise you." We were nose to nose, I moved half an inch giving him a long searing kiss. Then he was gone and I'd pushed the lid of his link down. I wiped my face and put on an exo-pack stepping into the clear Pandorian day.

I took the covers off the samson and ran my hand along it's side before getting in. I started up and took one long last look at where I knew Norm was. Fighting for Na'vi freedome.

I hadn't told him I knew I was going to die. I knew it, as the tears slid down my face. I rubbed my stomache which was just starting to strech out.

" I'm so sorry baby." I lokoed down at my baby.

I shook my head rip[ping off my mask I started the plane.

AVATAR

I came up behind him shooting through the glass denting the metal of the dragon.

" Oops."

I swivled so my plane was facing his and he shot through my glass bullets bouncing of the metal.

" Your not the onyl one with a gun bitch." I smiled as he ducked avoiding a bullet to the head.

This time though he shot one of my engins and it caught fire sending me into a spiral.

" Rouge one is hit, going in. Sorry jake." I pulled another lever trying to get control of the plane. " Hey Norm?"

" Ya." His voice was strained and weak.

" I love you." The the missle came. There was a flash of fire and then it was black.


End file.
